Pork
Pork is the general name for meat from pigs. It is used in many cuisines throughout the world. Pork is not kosher, and dissallowed as a foodstuff by jewish and islamic food laws. Cuts A pig being a fairly large animal, there are many different cuts, some including bone, others not, in varying degrees of fattyness and flavour. There are different systems of naming for cuts in America, Britain and France. cuts of pork.]] cuts of pork.]] * Head - This can be used to make brawn, stocks and soups. After boiling, the ears can be fried or baked and eaten separately. *Spare Rib Roast/Spare Rib Joint/Blade Shoulder/Shoulder ButtCattleman's Beef Board & National Cattlemen's Beef Association. Uniform Retail Meat Identity Standards. Retrieved July 11, 2007. - This is the shoulder and contains the shoulder blade. It can be boned out and rolled up as a roasting joint, or cured as "collar bacon". Not to be confused with the rack of spare ribs from the front belly. Pork butt, despite its name, is from the upper part of the shoulder. Boston Butt, or Boston-Style Shoulder, cut comes from this area, and may contain the shoulder blade. *Hand/Arm Shoulder/Arm Picnic - This can be cured on the bone to make a ham-like product, or used in sausages. *Loin - This can be cured to give back bacon or Canadian-style bacon. The loin and belly can be cured together to give a side of bacon. The loin can also be divided up into roasts (blade loin roasts, centre loin roasts, and sirloin roasts come from the front, centre, or rear of the loin), back ribs (also called baby back ribs, or riblets), pork cutlets, and pork chops. A pork loin crown roast is arranged into a circle, either boneless or with rib bones protruding upward as points in a crown. Pork tenderloin, removed from the loin, should be practically free of fat. *Fatback - The subcutaneous fat and skin on the back are used to make pork rinds, a variety of cured "meats", lardons, and lard. *Belly/Side/Side Pork - The belly, although a fattier meat, can be used for steaks or diced stir-fry meat. Belly pork may be rolled for roasting or cut for streaky bacon. *Legs/Hams - Although any cut of pork can be cured, technically speaking only the back leg is entitled to be called a ham. Legs and shoulders, when used fresh, are usually cut bone-in for roasting, or leg steaks can be cut from the bone. Three common cuts of the leg include the rump (upper portion), centre, and shank (lower portion). *Trotters - Both the front and hind trotters can be cooked and eaten, as can the tail.The River cottage cookbook (Harper Collins) by Hugh Fearnley Wittingstall *Spare ribs, or spareribs, are taken from the pig's ribs and the meat surrounding the bones. St. Louis-style spareribs have the sternum, cartilage, and skirt meat removed. *Knuckles, intestines, jowls and all other parts of the pig may also be eaten. References Category:Meat Category:Pork Category:British Cuisine Category:American Cuisine